Pure Child
by onyxrose99
Summary: Kiyoko, despite all that's she has been through she is still pure. Because of her pureness she gets a second chance at life, a happier life. Pairings undecided. Kiyoko is fem. naruto and Kiyoko means pure child. Rated M for violence, language and later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'I have to defeat him if I don't he will destroy the village.' A young redhead thought. The redhead was wounded, bleeding from multiple cuts on her body. She was fighting a pale, dark haired man with red eyes. "So Duck-Ass i guess one of us is dying today," said the redhead, grunting in pain. "I guess so, dobe," the man sounded sad. "Well if I am going to die i am going to take you with me." The redhead pulled out a kunai and ran at the man. He pulled out his katana and stabbed the girl with it. She fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Sasuke-teme..." She growled out.

The man fell to his knees in front of the girl. "Kiyoko I am so sorry." He began to cry silently. "Don't be sorry teme, just remember I am taking you with me."

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She nodded and stabbed him in the heart with her kunai he died instantly. "I guess that means I have no purpose anymore." She chuckled then winced. 'I guess Kyuubi that I will free you, just avenge what they did to me.'

**OK, Kit I will,** said the Kyuubi, he would miss his kit. He really did care for the girl. He saw first hand what those villagers did to her, even he would hurt a child like that. tey carved _slut, whore, demon, bitch, bastard_ and _monster. _he growled thinking about it. They raped her beat her tried to kill. No one, not even the hokage, ever tried to help her. No one saw her she had to hide her true intelligence and feelings behind that ridiculous mask.

**I'll miss you kit. **

'I'll miss you too, Kyuubi.' She then stabbed herself, gasping with pain before going slack. The Kyuubi unleashed his rath on those who dared hurt her in anyway. Starting with that pink-haired bitch.


	2. A New Life

Pure child Chapter 1

It was white all around her. There was gold light in the shape of a mans body.

"Kiyoko, you have lived a hard life. It was not supposed to be this way for you. Your parents were supposed to have lived and the village should have seen you as a hero. Sadly, Misfortune seems to have intervened, I tried so hard to fix it, but even though I am the Great Kam,i I was unable to. So please allow me to fix it."

Kiyoko was surprised not at the light man being Kami, but that someone cared, no one ever cared, except Kyuubi. "You wa-want t-to help m-me?" Obviously confused, by the fact that anyone would want to help her. Everyone who had said they wanted to help her, just wanted something for themselves. The Hokage wanted a weapon, Iruka wanted the Hokage to praise him, Jiraya felt he had to because of her father, Kakashi only liked her because of her father and Sakura just wanted Sasuke, so she could could whore herself out to him.

"Don't worry I would give you a life in a new world, you would of course I would also allow you to have Kyuubi with you." She was pretty much sold at that, she loved Kyuubi like an older brother. "Of course you would have to wait until he finishes his rampage and for after that you would have to wait for him to recover." Kiyoko nodded. " After that he will pose as your older brother in that world. There will also be a small price. You will have to become my blood daughter through a ceremony. Are alright with paying that priced?"

"I'm perfectly alright with that. But why do i have to?" Kiyoko asked tilting her head to the side, curious. 'Kawaii' thought Kami. He cleared his throat. "Without Kyuubi sealed inside you the change of dimensions might kill you. Plus this way you mat keep you ninja abilities, with a few extra gifts. Faster healing, super strength and speed, the ability to utilize all of you brain, photographic memory, super hearing, smell and sight. Being my blood daughter will also give you knowledge of that world, its history, customs, language, etc. You will become my heir and get all my money and a house I have in that world."

"K-Kami-sama, may I change my last name." He smiled ."Of course. What do you want it changed to?" Kiyoko shrugged, she didn't care, she didn't want her old life to hold her back. "How about Jundo?"

"Kiyoko Jundo," she tried out her name and smiled, "It's perfect!" She squealed and hugged him. "Well let's get on with that ceremony." The ceremony was quick and painless. "Now remember I will check on you every few months. Here is the key to the house, some money, car keys, did I forget anything." Kiyoko laughed, a sound like bells tinkling. "Only were I am going." Kami Face palmed. "You're going to Forks, Washington. Now have fun you will be going to Forks High school. Now make friends, but no guy friends!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Yes father, now I should go." He sighed and sent her off with a quick goodbye.' My daughter,' Kami thought happily.


	3. Shit School

Pure child chapter 2

Kiyoko opened her azure eyes. 'School I thought i was done with this Shit.' She got up and went to her walk-in closet. She got out an orange mini skirt, black leggings and a black shirt with an orange swirl on it. She got dressed, ate a breakfast of fruit, pulled on her black converse, grabbed a leather jacket and went to her car. Her black mustang had two orange stripes on it. 'My baby, we will never part,' she said hugging her car. She didn't have to worry about any neighbors after all, she was in the middle of the woods.

She almost missed the high school, it looked nothing like a school normally would in this world. She sighed and walked into the building. She hurried and got to the office to get her schedule, she narrowly avoided being ambushed by several guys. Hmm was it like that often.

The classes passed by in a blur of boredom. At lunch she was ambushed by this girl, Jessica maybe. She wore too much make-up and some... interesting clothes. "Hey want to sit with us," Jessica said in a voice that said 'i don't like you'. Jessica didn't wait for an answer just dragged Kiyoko over to her table. 'Pushy much,' thought Kiyoko angrily. Kiyoko didn't pay much attention to the people there, the boys just wanted to get into her pants and the girls were jealous, except for Angela, she seemed sweet, but appearances can be deceiving. "So what did you say you name was again?" said a boy named Mike, who was so not staring at her face. Jeez, she only had double D cups, not like it was Tsunade sized. "I didn't." Kiyoko replied. Angela, ever the peace maker, decided to jump in. "So... What is your name?"

"Kiyoko Jundo."

"So what the hell is it?" Asked Jessica, bitch. "Japanese. I was originally born in Japan." Kiyoko wanted to rip that bitch's head off what was up with that tone. "What's your family like Kiyoko?" Yes, Kiyoko decided Angela was nice, Angela seemed genuinely curious. "Umm.. Well. I never met my real mother or father, but I was adopted Kami Jundo a few years back and there's my brother Karuma Jundo, he was adopted, too. He should be here in a few months, so hopefully you can meet him." Kiyoko smiled, if she had to suffer, so did he. (Cue evil laughter) moments later five of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen walked in. Jessica began leaning closer and speaking in a hushed tone. "Those are the Cullens, they're all together, like together together. Its gross." Angela interrupted her. "They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen."

Jessica continued, "The big one is Emmet. He is with Rosalie, the blond. The short hyper girl. That's Alice. She's with Jasper,the one that looks like he's in pain. That bronze haired one that's Edward. Doesn't date anyone so don't even try. Apparently none of us are good enough for him." Kiyoko sensed bitterness in Jessica's voice, but who could blame her. Even, Kiyoko had to admit, he was hot. Though there was something about this family that wasn't human, they didn't smell right, almost sickly sweet. She would have to investigate that.

Edward POV

As we walked in the Cafeteria i heard the ever present thoughts of horny teenagers, but they were slightly hornier and all focused around the same person. A redhead of average height with azure eyes, DD breasts and an hourglass figure. She was quite beautiful. Then as we were walking through the doors I saw her the girl. She was quite stunning evan more in person. She was looking at us with calculative eyes while Jessica told her all about us, rumor wise that is. I tried to get a read on the girl, but i couldn't see much just a wall between me and her mind. So I asked Jasper to get a read on her emotions. Since Jasper needed time, I decided to listen in on the girls' conversation. "so, like that was the dish on them. What's the dish on you, why did you move here?"

The redhead answered, "My father has Work here in the Sates and it is easier for us to see him if we live close to were our dad is traveling. And to answer a question I know you are going to ask, my brother had to finish up some school stuff in Japan, he does sports and he wanted to finish this tournament thingy." The redhead said cutting off Jessica before she could even utter a sound. "So Kiyoko, what do you do for fun?" Asked another girl with them, Angela maybe. Anyway now i know the girl's name. "I like music, singing and guitars, mostly, but I dabble. I like martial arts have since I was little, I know tons and we have lots of equipment and a training room. Cooking, household chores and designing clothes and jewelry." She was certainly interesting.

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Jasper shrugged shoeing that he got nothing on her emotions. I hurried off to advanced music. I arrive moments before the redhead Kiyoko, I think her name was. "Now let's welcome our new student all the way from Japan. Introduce yourself dear." Kiyoko nervously stood there twiddling her thumbs. "My name is Kiyoko Jundo." She then bowed slightly. "It is a custom in my country to bow after introducing one's self."

She then hurried to a seat pointed out to her by the teacher, the one right by me. "Now class let's have a music discussion with our partners. Kiyoko why don't you pair up with Edward. Our discussion will be on modern pop singers."

I looked at Kiyoko, she looked nervous. "I haven't got a lot to say, I don't listen to much pop music," I shrugged wasn't into the music of now, being a vampire I had seen it all. "I don't like it. It has no real meaning and it speaks of such vulgar things, such as banging dudes and sex for the hell of it while intoxicated." I nodded at her assessment. It was completely true. I think I was going to like this girl.


	4. Polls

I am having trouble figuring out who Kiyoko should be paired with. So I am doing a poll. The choices are:

Gaara

Itachi

Kyuubi

Edward

Jasper

Demitri

Felix

Alec

Jacob

Seth

Paul

Embry

OC

Other...

I am also debating if I should bring in another character from the Naruto world. There will be the choice of none. Here are the choices:

Sakura (so i can see her ass get kicked)

Hinata

Gaara

Shino

Kiba

Kakashi

Jiraya

Sasuke

Itachi

Other


	5. Suspicions

Pure Child Chapter 3: Secrets

I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sakura would stop hitting Naruto.

Neither do I own Twilight or Taylor Lautner would ALWAYS have his shirt off.

On with the fan fiction! (Does Nice Gai Pose)

Kiyoko finished music class with an eye smile that would Kakashi to shame. Every guy in the vicinity thought the same thing, 'Hottest girl ever.' Yes Edward probably would be thinking the same thing, if he wasn't entranced by her sent. 'She must have been masking it or something,' he thought, 'because I can't smell it unless I am close.' Now Edward thought he was being discreet about sniffing her, but being the ninja she was, Kiyoko noticed. She would have called him out on it , but she was observing him. 'He shouldn't be able to smell me I put a jutsu to cover my scent. Only non-humans can smell it.' Her eyes widened in realization. 'Fuck, he is not Human.' She was speachless, she thought she was the only non-human.

'I have to find out what he and his siblings are.' She thought with determination.

'I have to find out what she is,' Edward thought with the same amount of determination.

A/N: Like, don't like. Review AND VOTE ON THE POLL. Also I will only be able to update on weekends because homework's a bitch. Sorry it is short.


	6. Bored

Pure child chapter 4 Boredom

'So bored, So very bored. who knew it was boring without near death experiences and battles.' Kiyoko sighed. 'i heard that some people cliff dive for fun, that might be cool.' So Kiyoko decided to try it she grabbed her suit and a towel. She looked at her glorious car, ' I love my car,' then she hugged and hopped in. While in a forested area there was an old car filled with a bunch of boys speeding towards her. kiyoko swerved hitting a tree.

She stormed out of her car screaming with rage. "You fucking idiots. That car was new and custom made and now there is a dent that I will have to fix. Bitches better look out next time. I bet you even did a total on the engine, and I just suped it up too, do you fuckers know how I'm going to get home well I'll have to walk, god damned bastards." She looked over at the car tears in her eyes, she ran over to her precious sobbing. she hugged the car. "My baby, my poor beautiful baby. don't worry I will kill the assholes who did this to you!"  
One of the boys walked up to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "It's okay..." she looked at him glaring. "Kiyoko is my name, car murdering bastard."

"Well my name is Jacob." Then he looked into her eyes and time stopped.

A/N: hey so I am sorry I didn't update for awhile but I am here now. So I figured out what I am going to do. It will be a love triangle between Jasper and Jacob, so either way it is JK (hahahaha, i m so funny, not). I was going to have a pairing between Paul and Edward, but then I thought what about Alice, she needs someone. So I decided it will be Edward/Alice, Paul/Kyuubi and Jasper/Kiyoko/Jacob. hehehehe so about me not updating my laptop for some reason hates and won't let me use it and didn't know what to do with the story. Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed and voted and favorited or followed this story. And a special Thanks to my awesome Aunt who helped me figure this shit out, I love u.


	7. An Interesting Encounter

ME: How many times do I have to say it?! Now I will have someone else say it. Emmy dearest, disclaimer please.  
EMMETT: It's Emmett, Onyx Doesn't own Twilight or Naruto. I shudder to think what she would do to some of us, if she did.  
SASUKE: You don't want to know.  
EMMETT: Why are you tied up.  
ME: Sasu-chan now what have I said about talkimg until your treatment is done.  
SASUKE: I-i-i am sorry Onyx-sama.  
(Onyx takes out pretty flowers and grins) Mwhahahahahahahahaha!  
Now to what you actually clicked on this for the story.  
SASUKE: Save me! (screams like a girl)  
Kiyoko POV  
That ass hole is kinda cute. No he made me crash my baby. "My baby, her front end is trashed. Hey yeah dude who's mouth is hanging open, you need to a) offer me condolences b)apologize c) let me beat you to a bloody pulp and d) pay for the repairs." he just stood there almost surprised, huh guess I always have that effect on others. Reminds me of old times, at that thought I frowned, I was almost sad. "My name is Jacob Black, go out with me?" And people thought I had been an idiot, his friends didn't even try to disguise their laughter. "Yeah, Jacob was it," he nodded, vigorously making his friends laugh more, "so I honestly don't care if you want to go on a date or whatever, but can you pay for repairs?" He seemed to be thinking. "How about instead you let me repair the car and you can come over and hang while I fix it and then we can go to dinner." Huh, so he thinks I'll let him off that easily, ha, Kyuubi will think of me as weak. " So this would entitle multiple dates because by the looks of my car it will take more than one little session to fix, so since you seem so eager you can be my ride mkay." He nodded again. "And how about we get that first date out of the way. I was going cliff diving so you and your friends can take me."  
"Do they have to come?" he asked, almost pleaded. "Those who don't keep promises are trash, but those who abandon friends are worse than trash, besides it will eliminate first date awkwardness. By the way name is Kiyoko Jundo." With that I walked to the car not even caring that I wasn't invited. I examined the interior of the car seeing that there were no open seats I sat on the nearest male.  
Jacob POV  
she was my imprint. I made my imprint run her car into a tree and she was pissed off. She was going on and on about what I should be doing. Damn, what should I do I need to ask her out, I need to introduce myself, and her car needs to be fixed, she's pretty. "My name is Jacob Black, go out with me?" Real intelligent Jacob, she will so go for that. "Jacob was it," she was going to turn me down I know it. but she got my name right and did it sound great, I could probably get hard from that. I could hear the wolves snickering at my enthusiastic nod. "So I honestly don't care if you want to go on a date or whatever, but can you pay for repairs?"  
So a few moments later she was in my car sitting on PAUL'S lap, it should be mine. So I growled, at Paul who was yelling at her. How dare he yell at her. I could feel myself loose control and everyone else could tell too. Only Kiyoko seemed to not be scared even Paul is scared. Kiyoko then notices I am fuming. She bursts out laughing and that's all I can take she is laughing on his lap. I rip Kiyoko off Paul's lap and drag Paul out to fight. Paul is getting angry now that he is over his fear. "The hell man she sat on me, don't get angry at me?" he growled at the end of his sentence. "She is my imprint, don't ever touch her, she is MINE!" I was screaming, but I didn't care. we both growled before changing. Just then Kiyoko came in between us and black.  
A/N So sorry for not updating I know I am horrible, but in my defence  
I had a school camping trip and well they don't let us bring electronics and they don't have internet (I know this because I decided that rules were just suggestions and my teachers didn't really like that). They also don't have toilets. You know it was cool though. so after two days back (which I spent in school, blech) I went to Europe and let me tell you I ain't paying 20 euros for 5 hours of internet, so that is why I haven't updated. and I am supper sorry for forgetting to tell you, but Europe was fun and it gave me time to think and I have some great ideas so I am going to end my Just Great story because it is crap. And I am going to focus on some other ideas,but I'm going to try to get a few chapters written before I actually post the new stories and I need you to REVIEW!


	8. The Truth and Love

ME: Shi-kun tell them!  
KAKASHI: Onyx-chan doesn't own Twilight or Naruto! I mean seriously do you think she could actually have those good ideas!  
ME: Damn Straight! hey Shi-teme! (glares like Sasuke's fan girls after Naruto and Sasuke kissed)  
KAKASHI:(scared) But she makes them better!  
ME: Good ninja! Now I will make you cool in my next Naruto story!  
Story Time Kiddies ( yeah no kiddies, alduties maybe, hmmm)  
Jasper POV  
I watched Kiyoko all week, she was friendly with everyone and so pretty, but she had a temper. One guy said that she must be good at cooking because she was so pretty and the glare could've made Jane wet herself (if she could) and the boy hasn't been seen since. I can't read her emotions so I have to guess. Though I had to admit she was beautiful, like the sun radiant. She was lovely, she looked so delicate, but nearly everything is delicate to us. She speaks to Edward often and they often act like enemies, but Kiyoko seems to like him, though she seems to like everyone. Edward says she could be dangerous and another type of creature like us or the wolves, but I don't see how she is too fragile and perfect and bright.  
Jacob's POV  
I woke up in Emily's house on her couch to be exact. Kiyoko was across from me and the all wolves were staring at her. "What happened?" I groaned out. Kiyoko smiled, "Y'okay I hit you a little too hard." I moaned in pain. "That was you I thought I was hit by a freight train."  
"Well you might as well have been, you were punched through a few trees, at least Paul stopped after the first two, you just kept going," Embry said in pure awe. "Kiyoko I believe you owe us an explanation," Sam said arms crossed. "Oh Yeah well here I go. I died." Everyone looked freaked out. "Don't worried there is more. On the day that I was born, a demon attacked my village, and my village was located in a different dimension, so don't worried about demons or something. Now my mother died fighting the demon, no one could stop the demon, except my father. The only way to stop it was to seal it into a newborn baby." Everyone gasped horrified at what her father had done. "The obvious choice was me, my father sacrificed himself during the sealing, he had hoped would be seen as the hero. The village leader announced what I was and the villagers saw me as the demon not its jailor. After my first week I had a total of 27 attempted assassinations." I growled at the thought of someone wanting to kill my imprint and Kiyoko hit me lightly over the head. "At three years old the village leader decided he was tired of putting me back in the orphanage only to be kicked out on the next day, so he let me live on my own. I suffered many beatings and to defend myself I decided to become a ninja, later I decided to become the best ninja so that the villagers would like me. Ninjas can manipulate a thing called chakara, which is like raw power or one's life force and use it for ninjutsu and genjutsu which I will explain later. I train for years and became one of the most powerful ninjas, if not the most, I was killed in battle and Kami or God let me have a new life and had me be reborn here as compensation for such horrible life she gave me a second chance. Now you tell me why you change into wolves and what an imprint is." All eyes were on me but as shell shocked as I was I managed to say, "I imprinted on her." All the wolves clapped me on the back. "Jacob you must tell her," Sam told me. Emily ushered everyone out and winked at me. "So spill," Kiyoko demanded bouncing up and down. "Okay so our ancestors were descended from wolves giving us the genetic ability to transform into wolves to protect our lands and people." I nodded pleased with myself. "Protect from who?" Kiyoko said tilting her head to one side. God, I just wanted to attack those perfect lips and suckle her tender neck and... focus Jacob. "Vampires, the Cullens to be exact-"  
"I knew they weren't human, oh, sorry. Continue."  
"Well, they have a treaty not to come on our territory and they can't killed people or we will kill them."  
"And what is an imprint?"  
I grimaced, I didn't want to tell her so soon. "An imprint is a wolves soul mate, their ideal significant other." I cleared my throat. Kiyoko looked shocked and she was frozen. "So you did that on me?" I tried an awkward smile, but it didn't work. "Yes it is love at first site, but if you want to wait then I can, we become exactly what our imprint needs, I will do anything for you, I will love you forever," I blurted it all out and winced at how I sounded. She shifted uncomfortably. "I would like to give it a try, but you have to spend a week with me getting to know me." I nodded happy. "And can you drive me home I kinda don't have a car?" I nodded again putting my arm around her to lead her out. She stiffened, but relaxed into my embrace. The drive was silent except for her directions. As I pulled into her drive I had a great idea. "You as bad as this first date was all first dates need a first kiss." She blinked eyes as wide as an owl's then she blushed cutely. "Really?" she asked, unsure. "Really," I whispered leaning in closer. Just as when I had put my arms around her she was stiff as a board, but she relaxed and soon kissed me back. It was fantastic, everything I imagined and more, so much more.  
AN: OH MY GOD I love you guys! I just had a chance to look at my reviews and I tried to make the chapters longer. And I saw all the GaaNaru love and don't worry I am planning to make a Naruto Fanfiction and it will be GaaNaru. And special Shout out to NamikazeHime54, thank you so much for your review. And to Turtwig58 I am thinking of doing a special chapter with Sakura getting her ass handed to on a silver platter with an apple in the cheeks by Kiyoko and having a bunch of people watch.


	9. Funny

Don't own Naruto or Twilight

This random meaningless , but funny chapter goes to Turkwig58.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" screamed an energetic red head. In front of her A pink haired person shrieked. "Kiyoko why are you naked?!" shrieked the banshee. "Damn, it isn't working, why?" said the girl her clothes poofing back and scratching the back of her head in consenttration. "Because I am a STRAIGHT GIRL!" there was that horrible sound, bubblegum should be a mute. " OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD! SAKURA IS A GIRL! Wait then, where are your boobs." Kiyoko looked for them spinning around and squinting. "I have THEM!" god shut her up. A large, muscled man came up to the girl and undetermined. "no you don't," ssaid the man poking her chest. "Ahh...Emmett, hi"

"S'up." the banshee, er, undetermined screamed shrilly. The man clutched his head in pain. "Kiyoko... a-avenge me." Emmett was limp. Suddenly, an emo, duck-ass poofed by Kiyoko. "Kiyoko, we must unite to stop this crazed stalker, banshee fangirl. She stole my new Calvin Klein underwear from off me." The red head nodded and both reaadied themselves.

"Chidori!"

"RASENGAN!"

Sakura lay on the floor, mangled broken limbs sparking with electricity.


	10. Secrets Part1

Don't own Twilight or Naruto, but damn wish I did.

Kiyoko POV

Today it was Monday time to face the Cullen clan or would it be coven. Today we both get the truth and try to work out a treaty because if I get my way, there will be loads more ninja here. Kyuubi was coming next week and Kami made an offer to the sand trio they would arrive soon. So I might as well deal with the problem myself, so that Kyuubi won't call me chicken when he gets here. As I walk into the school I prepare myself lunch I talk to them at lunch.

/Time Skip/

It was lunch, so I guess I talk to them. I walk over tensed, if need be I will attack. They seemed shocked I would come over to their table, except Alice. I took a deep breath, now or never. "Hello, I need for all of your family to come to my house after school today." The blond, Rosemary, I think it was, sneered viciously. "Why would we do that?" I stared her down, hmm, seems like a bitch, all the more fun for me. "Secrets, it seems that we need to discuss them. Here are directions. Bring everyone." I handed Edward the directions and walked away. Jessica saw everything, damn it all to hell.

Jasper POV

She was feisty and observant it seems. Our family was going to be at each others' throats, I could already feel the anger, confusion and amusement (Emmett). Rose was so pissed, so I was going to stay out of the argument and watch Kiyoko, Jessica was going to pounce like a hungry mountain wolf on the poor girl. "What were you talking to the Cullens about?" Kiyoko already looked annoyed. Her response was hilarious. "I was asking Edward for his dad to give me a check up because I think I am pregnant with Eddie-Weddie's love child." With that she turned on her heel and strode. I laughed so hard and kept replaying the scene in my head. When Edward heard, he looked horrified this intensified my laughter. My siblings looked at Edward and me strangely. Once I thought I could control myself enough to speak, I told them what she said, even Rosalie laughed and Emmett fell on his ass (he was still laughing). That girl was full of surprises.

/Time Skip/

Esme POV

When, Edward called Carlisle about a girl requesting to speak with us about our secret, I was scared what if this had something to do with the Voulturi and the Seattle killings. Needless to say I was worried about me, my family, my love. I knew that I was usually passive but I would rip this girl's head off if she was a threat to us. throughout the car ride to her house I was tense, tenser than when my sons killed that tracker vampire, James. Her house was across town and into the woods, but it seemed like moments until we reached her home, even though it was probably close to a half hour. her home was lovely, Japanese styled with a large garage, the landscaping was incredible and there was a smell of numerous animals, faint, but there. I saw my children's cars and they were all waiting on the porch with a red head. Her hair was so red it shouldn't be natural, but there were no smells of dye so it was completely natural. Her eyes were a bright azure blue and sparkling, behind the humor in her eyes was pain, sadness and loneliness. She walked down to meet us, she smiled brightly and greeted us. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I presume?" We nodded and she bowed. "My name is Kiyoko Jundo, it is a pleasure to have you in my home. If you need or want for anything, please tell me." We nodded and I smiled a small smile as did Carlisle. "Thank you Kiyoko for inviting us, it is and honor to be invited to such a lovely home." She smiled again even brighter. "Thank you for such gracious complements, please come in." she gestured for us to follow us into her home. We all walked in.


	11. Secrets Part 2

I Don't Naruto or Twilight, bitches.

Esme POV

The inside of her house was just as beautiful as the exterior. It was simple, but lovely. She brought us to as sitting room, she gestured for us to sit, so we did. "Would you like any refreshments?" She asked, smiling, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side in an adorable manner. We all shook our heads. "Really, are you sure I have animal blood, I assure you it's fresh?" We all froze in shock and Rosalie lunged for Kiyoko's throat or would have if Kiyoko didn't send Rose a crushing kick to her ribs, sending her through paper doors and onto the ground creating a large crater. We all stared at her with our mouths hanging. "Not in the house." Kiyoko then looked at the door. "Damn it now I am going to have to fix the door." Jasper snapped us out of our stupor with his chuckling. Kiyoko turned her attention to us becoming serious. "As you know now neither of us are human and I plan on having more like me come here so to avoid future conflicts I propose a treaty." Carlisle nodded and began thinking. "Yes that would be acceptable I am sure we all we wish to know what we are dealing with." We nodded in agreement. "Yes you may know. Most of my group will be ninjas. We are not exactly like your ninjas. We can do nearly anything, cheat death, make a touch a killing blow, bend the elements, control you or even create an illusion so strong it will break your body and soul. Three of my group myself included are demons. Again not like your demons, our demons are beasts of pure energy that can take human form. There are only small differences between ninja and demons. Demons are to our knowledge immortal, have accelerated healing, are more in tune with nature and have enough power to completely destroy a continent." She must have noticed how frightened we looked because she tried to sooth our fears. "Don't worry all of us want to avoid conflict, war and deaths. Where we come from we are used as weapons and tools of destruction and wish to avoid such things at all costs." We let out a collective sigh of relief.

After all that was settled we spoke of the treaty and all tried some of the blood she had. we decided on not attacking each other at all and Kiyoko invited us back. We were also allowed to come if we needed a quick blood fix. All in all it was a good day.

A/N: there are sites that show what Kiyoko's house looks like.


End file.
